1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a flat display panel and a flat panel display device having the same and, more particularly, to a flat display panel in which the weak impact resistance of a substrate due to a step difference can be compensated, and a flat panel display device having the same.
2. Related Art
Flat panel display devices display images on a flat substrate such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, an organic light emitting display (OLED) device, or an inorganic light emitting device.
A flat panel display device is generally composed of a pair of substrates, edge parts of which are bonded to each other, and a pad unit having a plurality of terminals and exposed outwardly. Internal circuits of the flat panel display device are connected to external electronic devices through the terminals in the pad unit, the terminals being bonded to a flexible printed circuit board (PCB).
The sizes of the two substrates must be different since the pad unit is formed on one of the two substrates. Therefore, a predetermined step difference is present on portions corresponding to the pad unit on the flat display panel.
The substrate on which the pad unit is formed is supported by a support member such as a bracket. When the substrate on which the pad unit is not formed is also supported by the support member, a predetermined space between the support member and this substrate is present due to a step difference on portions on the other substrate where the pad unit is located.
The portions of the substrate located in correspondence to the predetermined space have a low resistance to an external impact.
The portions of the substrate on which step differences are formed, besides the portions on which the pad unit are formed, also have a low resistance to an external impact.